


Fire and Brimstone [Podfic]

by Voodooling



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Medieval AU, Podfic, audiofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodooling/pseuds/Voodooling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Podfic of 'Fire and Brimstone' by Spatialsoloist.</p><p>Loki is the surly and intelligent young prince of the castle and Tony is the resident blacksmith he meets by chance. Medieval AU- set roughly in 13th century CE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Brimstone [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fire and Brimstone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838271) by [spatialsoloist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spatialsoloist/pseuds/spatialsoloist). 



> For you Spatialsoloist! Thank you for writing this fic for me, and good luck on your exams!

Listen & Download link: <https://soundcloud.com/voodooling/fire-and-brimstone>

Summary: Loki is the surly and intelligent young prince of the castle and Tony is the resident blacksmith he meets by chance. Medieval AU- set roughly in 13th century CE.

Music: 'House Stark - Winterfell' from the Game of Thrones Soundtrack


End file.
